1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to securing devices to secure a wearer to a seat in a moving vehicle. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a safety vest that secures a wearer to a seat of a moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seatbelts and shoulder harnesses are currently used with seats in moving vehicles such as cars, trains and airplanes, to secure and restrain each passenger in one of the seats. Seatbelts and shoulder harnesses are designed for wearers of limited size and weight ranges. Typically, seatbelts and shoulder harnesses are designed for adults, and not for children, for example, therefore resulting in an improper fit when used with children. Devices, such as booster seats, have been used in combination with adult sized seatbelts and shoulder harnesses, however, the booster seats are controversial in their efficacy. Moreover, current commercial child seat restraints in a moving vehicle are frequently used incorrectly.
There is a need for a securing device that is used with seatbelts and shoulder harnesses that is sized based on a wearer's age and a wide range of the wearer's weight and which furthermore secures the wearer to seats in moving vehicles. There is also a need for a securing device that secures the wearer to seats in moving vehicles even if the seatbelt and shoulder harness are not sized to fit wearer. There is a further need for a securing device that utilizes pre-existing shoulder harnesses and lap belts and that is modular and thus can be used with any of the varied designs of shoulder harnesses and seat belt harnesses in virtually all moving vehicles. There is still a further need for a securing device that is a vest having two mechanisms that connects the vest to a wearer, so that if one mechanism is tampered with or fails, the other maintains the vest on the wearer.